


tomb

by wolf_feather



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_feather/pseuds/wolf_feather
Summary: uhh its really short and I'm really tired so idk





	tomb

Rook loses track of the days. Of the weeks. Hell they could have been down here for a year now and she wouldn’t have known.  
What she does know is that neither of them will make it. She’s not sure if its radiation sickness or something else. Josephs so close to slipping away and so is she. Both are just tired. So tired.   
But today (or to night or whatever it is) she knows. The calm acceptance of it helps her relax. That tomorrow they won’t wake up. That perhaps in the future someone will find their tomb. They’ll open it up and wonder who she was. Who the other man is.   
Thinking is hard now. Breathing is as well.   
She feels joseph gasp for air as he continues to slip in and out of fitful sleep, whispering words that are too soft to hear. They share what meager body heat they have. It’s not enough to last the night that’s for sure.   
She rubs soothing circles on her companions back. He gently squeezes her arm in reply   
I’m here  
I know  
Slowly she feels him die. Slowly. And slowly she feels herself go too.


End file.
